


Collection of drabbles written for the McShep Match drabble fest

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcshep_match, Drabble Collection, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several drabbles for the drabble challenge at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match">McShep Match</a>. Includes kid fic, silliness, D&D and near-deathfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of drabbles written for the McShep Match drabble fest

Rodney wiggled around in the chair a little and John sighed heavily.

"Come on, Rodney, eat your peas. You like peas, right?"

He'd tried the choo choo train, the airplane, everything else he could think of and Rodney still wouldn't eat. He'd tried every type of food too, stuff Rodney always loved, but no luck.

"Come on, Rodney, you need-" _to keep up your strength_ "-to grow up strong, right? Like your-"

"Dada," Rodney said, and John couldn't control the frown that took over his face.

"No," John said. "Not dada. John."

"John," Rodney said, and giggled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Do you always throw big ass dragons at your solo adventurers? Because I seem to remember going after dragons is supposed to be a group activity."

John smirks at Rodney's whining. This is why he loves to DM.

"He's just sitting there, Rodney," John says, shaking a few d20s ominously. "Maybe it hasn't noticed you yet."

He rolls one just to be a bastard and _hm_s out loud for Rodney's benefit.

"Who's ever heard of a fuschia dragon, anyway," Rodney grumps, and John laughs.

"You know the _Monster Manual_ by heart, Rodney." John says. "I thought you wanted a challenge."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You named the mindflayer -"

"_Illithid_, Sheppard, he's an illithid."

"You named the illithid Cthulu?"

Rodney rolls his eyes. "Stop stalling and make your saving throw."

"Which saving throw is that?" Sheppard picks up his d20, rolling it over his knuckles. Show off.

"Will, and you know it," Rodney says.

Sheppard rolls, and crows as he rolls high. "Twenty-nine! And you laughed when I wanted to be a paladin. High wisdom never goes wrong."

"Fine, make another one - reflex this time."

"That's cheating!"

"Nope," Rodney says. "If he can't read your mind, he's going to suck your brains out."

[Follow up to this one written by Soleta.](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3552249#t3552249)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"That's not fair!" Rodney yelled, his arms trapped by his sides, encased in two of John's tentacles. Rodney hated it when John was better than him at any of the Ancient games, but the tentacle fighters was the worst.

Rodney glared daggers at John before taking a deep breath and humming a strange sequence of notes. Rodney's tentacles shot out of the wall and grabbed John around the neck, waist and thighs, squeezing tightly. "You should know that tone by now," Rodney said smugly, humming another tune that had the tentacles crawling all over John's body.

"Uncle," John breathed, waiting.

[Follow ups to this written by Sabine and MrsHamill.](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3573753#t3573753)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Teyla hmmphs in frustration as the book slides off her head despite her hands on either side of it, fingers lightly on the cover. Ronon laughs at her and the bottle that was sitting precariously on top of his dreadlocks bobbles and starts to fall. He catches it in mid-drop.

"I never said it was easy," Rodney says, weaving between them with a carved statuette perfectly balanced on his head.

"Yes, you did," Sheppard says as he catches the vase that he can't keep balanced on his mind-of-its-own hair. "You said 'oh, that's easy.'"

"Yeah, well, I meant _for me_."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The blood welled up through John's tac vest and the gauze bandage and Rodney's fingers; it was everywhere.

"No, John, no," Rodney said, watching the blood ooze faster and faster.

"S'okay," John said, so softly it was almost a whisper.

"No, it is not okay! John, please," Rodney said, pressing harder to feel the thump of John's heart under his hand. "Please. I can't do this."

"Shh," John said, his hand coming to rest almost imperceptibly on Rodney's arm as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"No," Rodney said, "Please hold on. We have so much left to do."

[Thankfully, Beachlass fixed this for me.](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/87545.html?thread=3411705#t3411705)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
